


Please

by flashrevolver



Series: twitter drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Trans Genji, discussion of safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashrevolver/pseuds/flashrevolver
Summary: mcgenji multiple orgasms drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting some of the drabbles I've written in twitter because it's been a while since I've posted anything. They're tiny, but take them as a peace offering.
> 
> (Genji is trans, I use the words clit and cunt to describe his genitals)

“Please, Jesse,” Genji whines, head bowed in exhaustion. It's been two hours—two hours—between the amount of time it took to knot the ropes and the time Jesse’s spent edging him.

“Please, what, sugar?” the cowboy asks through a wicked smile.

“Please let me come,” Genji says shamelessly, looking up to catch Jesse’s eye. Jesse smiles sweetly and flips the switch on the vibrator tied securely to Genji’s leg and pressed against his clit. Genji starts with huffs which grow into whimpers and then moans and then he's nearly shouting Jesse’s name as the toy finally drags him over the edge. He rides it out, bucking as much as he can into the vibrations, and once he comes down Jesse doesn't turn it off. Genji groans at length from the overstimulation and when he looks at Jesse, the man is sitting back with his arms crossed. He gives a look of desperation as his body starts to jerk and tremble but Jesse doesn't budge.

“Please,” Genji says, but this time for an entirely different reason.

“You wanted to come sweetheart, and I'm letting you. Until you can't handle it anymore.”

Genji cries out at the words, shifting and wriggling to try to get some relief, but the vibrator stays firmly in place. He pulls at the robes connecting his forearms behind him, struggles against the knots securing his calves to his thighs. As he writhes, he doesn't notice himself getting close until he’s coming again, teeth gritted and shoulders tensing. He quietly hopes Jesse will turn it off now, but when he gathers the energy to look up at the other man, Jesse is sitting still, though leaning forward with widened pupils.

“One more,” he says, and Genji nearly sobs. “You know what to say if you really want me to stop.”

Genji does know, and when it dawns on him that he didn't even think about using their safeword his vigor is slightly renewed. Just one more, he can do this.

He’s sweating now, and the sheets beneath him are soaked with his synthetic slick. His shoulder vents have started releasing hot air in a steady hiss, but his body still feels a million degrees too hot. His clit is almost numb from the constant vibrations, and his brain is full of white noise. Through his haze, he cracks his eyes open just in time to see Jesse’s hand reaching for the vibe, and then the intensity is increased. Genji shouts and feels the muscles in his abdomen pull tight as he comes again. He doesn't realize until he tastes salt that tears had started falling down his face. 

“Good boy,” Jesse says proudly, affection bleeding from the words, and Genji sighs in relief as the toy finally turns off.


End file.
